


A Night To Remember

by kuha



Category: bill groupchat
Genre: Anal, Choking, F/F, German Furry AU, dee fucking dies, furry au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuha/pseuds/kuha
Summary: there is no summary
Relationships: Anna/Denise





	A Night To Remember

Anna and Dee were in a german sex dungeon at three in the morning. Dee was wearing a fursuit, because she’s german.

”This place looks nice” Anna said, looking around the place. Dee nodded in agreement, ”Ja, das tut es”

They locked eyes and got closer. Suddenly Anna was fingering Dee’s asshole, and she was still wearing the fursuit, and moaning.

Then Anna took out the strap and Dee was getting fucked in the ass in the German Sex Dungeon. Anna started choking her.

”GIB MIR TIERNAMEN” Dee screamed as she came, but Anna kept choking her. Dee fucking dies while wearing a fursuit in a sex dungeon.


End file.
